Issei Hyoudou the wanderer (Rewrite)
by PersonaJoker
Summary: Rewrite of "Issei Hyoudou the wanderer". After he defeated the Evil God, he returned back with marriage life. He returns home to think it will be peaceful but unfortunate for him, his home doesn't lack supernatural related problem.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Return

He had done it. He had finally done it. Issei had finally defeated the God of Abomination. The God that threatens to extinct all of the supernatural race. Issei could only lie down exhausted as the girls surround him worried.

"Issei! Are you alright?" Asked Luce worried

"Issei-san! You can't die…" Said Julia crying

"Issei…" Said Karin

"Issei-kun." Said Yorihime

"Issei…" Said Luluna

"Girl girl… I'm not dying. I'm just tired that's all!" Said Issei tried to calm them down

The girls just kept on crying as they hugging Issei. Now all of you wonder, just how did Issei Hyoudou, the famous pervert, Boob freak is now in 5 girls' arm as he was just defeated a God? How exactly did he land himself in this situation?

(Flash Back)

Like always, Issei along with his two pervert friends are now at the Kendo club changing room and as always, his two 'friends' hook all the spot leave him to wait. Issei kept on trying to pry those two off to have a look and he managed to succeed… or he would be if a strange light hasn't eloped him and take Issei away.

The two 'friends' suddenly doesn't feel any force and turn around to see Issei is no longer there. The two then just shrugged and go back to peep. But unfortunately for them, the light had attracted the attention of the Kendo club as the member had already stood behind the two as they were concentrating on the hole. The shinai rises up and then the wailing sound of pain was heard.

Back to Issei as he was wrapped by the light. Once the light dims down he then found himself at an unfamiliar view.

It was then, a person wearing a shroud revealed from the bath of light. The person said:

"Issei Hyoudou. I'm the Goddess of Creation Milanos, and I welcome you to my world. The Moonlight world." Said Milanos

Issei could only look dumbfounded as he then faints on the spot.

(End Flashback)

Well… it was quite embarrassing that he fainted on the spot at that time. But now, thanks to the training, he had managed to defeat the God of Abomination. But still, he still had to give credit to his skill. It was thanks to his 'cheat' that he was managed to fight off the Evil God and his army so easily

**Skill: Imagination Phantasm**

**Rank:?**

**A skill that allows you to use any power from any Anime, Manga, Game that you ever saw. Cautious: some skills only available if the user is at a certain level.**

'I never thought I actually would have a cheat like the protagonists in the video game.' Though Issei chuckled

"Now then… I guess I should be high level enough in order to use the skill that could rip open the fabric of space." Said Issei but then another pop up had appeared

**Your title had changed:**

**Hero → God-Slayer**

"The hell? Wait… don't tell me it was because I killed him?" Asked Issei surprise

"What's wrong, Issei?" Asked Lucia

"Oh… it's nothing." Said Issei

"… method?" Asked Luluna

"Oh right." Said Issei as he pulls out many small machines as they flying around him.

"What are these, Issei-san?" Asked Yorihime

'These… are Dynamos. It's a weapon from a character in my world. It said that he uses these to travel through time and space." Said Issei

"… Coordinate?" Asked Luluna

"Don't worry. I have it all cover. Guess it's worth it to increase my Int and Wis stats after all…" Said Issei

"A-Are you going to be… gone?" Asked Karin with tear

"No need to worry. Thanks to this, I can travel back and forth. I promise I will visit you again." Said Issei smiling

"Promise?" Asked Karin

"Yes… I promise." Said Issei

"Why are you so worried? Don't forget, we have already connected to each other." Said Lucia holding up her hand to show ring in the index finger

"_Oh boy. If mom and dad know that I married at this age, they will have a heart attack. And not to mention that I married 5 princesses._" Though Issei sweatdrop

The girls look sad as they lower their heads to hide their tears and Issei then said: "Now now… it's not like I'll be gone forever. Who knows, I might take you all to my world."

"Really?!" Said Karin excited

"Yes… so don't worry, ok?" Said Issei rubbing Karin's head

Issei then walks away as he uses the Dynamos and opens a rift out. Issei then turns back to the girls and said: "Well… see you later then."

Issei walks inside the rift as it then closed.

(high school DxD)

Issei walks outside of the rift to find that the sky had turned yellow as he is to his world

"Let's see…" Said Issei checking his watch

"Perfect. Right on time. This should cover my disappearance and no one is the wiser." Said Issei as he then walks back home.

(Morning)

After he grabs a toast, Issei then goes to Kuoh. At the gate, he then mumbled: "Huh… can't believe that my goal to achieve a harem from this school had been fulfilled on my small 'trip'."

Issei then walks inside and then as soon as he did, a notice when up:

"**Detection skill had discovered devils**"

"Huh? Devil?' Issei confused as he then using his sense to find the source.

"Found them. One group is at the Student Council while the others are at the old building." Said Issei

"Appraisal." Said Issei as the information appeared.

"Hum… Rias Gremory and Sona Shitori? Weren't those are the devils from the 72 pillars?" Issei wonder

"Well… as long as they don't bother me then I'm okay with it." Said Issei walks to his classroom

(In the classroom)

Issei immediately dodged the two perverts as they crashed on the ground.

"You two quite lively after yesterday huh?" Asked Issei chuckling

"YOU BASTARD! You have any idea how hurt the shinai are?" Asked Motohama

"You reap what you sow. Since you two don't want to share then I just leave." Said Issei

"Anyway… check this out." Said Matsuda brings out a DVD

"Oh great… moron." Said Issei facepalming

"Haha… you jealous right?" Asked Matsuda

"_Yeah… I'm so jealous of the fact that I'm being stared down by the girls in the class._" Though Issei sweatdrops as he already heard the whispering

"Haiz… so what is it that you want to say?" Asked Issei

"How about we crash at my house tonight to have the AV marathon?" Asked Matsuda

"Hah…" Issei signed out as he said: "Sorry. You guy can do it yourself. I'm not interested."

Silenced travel through the classroom as the girls had just heard the 'Oppai Baka' is no longer interested in porn.

… … … "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH ISSEI?!" Said Motohama points at him

"Look… like I said, I'm not interested. I just happened to be bored with this." Said Issei

The class widens their eyes in shock. They never thought they would hear these words from the 'Oppai Baka' at all.

Issei looks around and deadpanned: "Oh come on… was that so hard to believe?"

"then… what about peeping?" Asked Matsuda

"Not interested." Issei answer immediately

"Okay… I have two conclusions. Either that his libido is gone, or… HE HAD A GIRLFRIEND." Said Motohama points at Issei

The girls immediately whispered at that as they wonder which girls that he tricked or pay. Oh, come on… I maybe was a pervert before, but there's no way I'll sink that low.

"Look, my… 'junior' is fine and I don't have a girlfriend. _Except being a married man to 5 princesses of course but I would rather not tell them._" Though Issei at the last part

"Then you must be an impostor!" Said Matsuda points at Issei

"This is getting stupid…" Said Issei facepalmed as he ignored the two perverts.

(After school)

Issei picks up his bag as he then prepares to go home. It seems that the news traveled fast as he now has most of the students tailing him back.

When Issei leaves the school gate and goes to the street he then spots a cosplay girl handing out leaflet. Even though the girl looks normal but his 'Detection' skill warn him immediately.

"Hoh… Rias Gremory's familiar huh?" Issei just walks past her but he then felt something enter his pocket as he then senses the familiar disappears.

Issei took out the leaflet and inspect: "Gremory summoning rune. Huh… why would she gives me this?"

(ORC)

"Okay… he had the leaflet." Said Rias

"I'm sure you know what you are doing…" Said Akeno as she heard the rumor of Issei's changing into a completely different person.

(Issei)

… … "I'm sorry… did you say something?" Asked Issei still being disbelief.

"Would you like to go out with me?" Asked 'Yuuma'

"_This is way too suspicious. I mean, this girl's literary spilling out bloodlust. Forget it. I rather not stick to this nut job._" Though Issei

"Er… sorry about that. I'm not looking for a relationship right now. Now if you excuse me, I rather go back home." Said Issei leaving not missing the hated look from the girl

(At home, Issei bed)

"That's weird. I haven't done anything to upset these peoples, why did they go after me?" Wonder Issei at that as he looks at the leaflet.

"Forget it. Tomorrow is the weekend. I think I will check how much I can do." Issei said that as he then falls asleep.

(Weekend)

Issei then creates a boundary to separate the world as he then tries some spells.

"hmm… it seems that I still have my power. But still…" Said Issei as he looks at the destroyed field.

"I think I need to be careful at my power…" Mumbled Issei sweatdrop as he recalls the Boundary as he then walks back home.

It was dark already as he went back home. His 'Detection' then found a hostile intent right behind him.

"So… you are the kid that Raynare failed to seduce." Said the man

"_He calls that seduce?_" Thought Issei sweatdrops

"um… Who are you?" Asked Issei looks at the man

"I suppose I could tell you as a parting gift. My name is Doonaseek the Elite Fallen Angel." Said Doonaseek as he summons out his wing.

"Nothing personal, kid. You are just too dangerous for us so we have to kill you!" Said Doonaseek as he throws his spear

Issei then pretend to run as he then tripped 'accidentally' drop out the leaflet

"What's this? So you have caught the eye of the Princess Gremory already? HAHAHA! That's the fate of you human, always lower than us." Said Doonaseek laugh out

"W-Wait… what do you mean by that?" Asked Issei scrambling back 'afraid'

"That princess Gremory attempt to turn you into her slave after we kill you! Typical devil, it seems that you can't escape your fate… HAHAHAHA" Said Doonaseek

"I see…" Said Issei looks down

"So how about it? Throw away that and die for me like a good little human!" Said Doonaseek charges at Issei

Issei could only sigh out as Doonaseek had already near him.

Doonaseek then suddenly being sent flying with a smack. He then crashes to the street. He is confused. He was prepared to kill that little brat but he suddenly then send flying.

Doonaseek then turns to Issei who had a large mace with spikes on it. Issei then said: "Thank you for your info. Now I can beat the shit out of you."

"YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE YOU WEILD A BIG WEAPON THAT YOU CAN KILL ME?!" Roared out Doonaseek enraged as he charges at Issei again.

Issei then suddenly disappeared as Doonaseek then unable to register what happened as he was smacked on the ground hard making a crack.

"T-This is… impossible. Our info… doesn't say you can fight." Said Doonaseek disbelief

"Oho… so you gather info about me and then thinking that I'm weak that you can kill anytime?" Said Issei evilly as he presses the mace down harder

"GAHHHH! You bastard! Wait till they find out about this and come to save me!" Said Doonaseek

"Really? Haven't you check the surrounding?" Asked Issei chuckled

Doonaseek looks confused as he then spots the difference. The building that was supposed at the left had suddenly moved to the right.

"W-What have you done?!" Said Doonaseek shocked

"Oh, nothing. I just put us into my mirror world. In this world, no matter how loud nor how much you screamed, no one will find you at all." Said Issei

Doonaseek is shocked at that. Why is the info from the HQ about this… human is so different? To create another world, this kid must be a god.

"Now then… since you have nothing to tell me, I should just crack your skull open." Said Issei stepping on Doonaseek's head as he pins down harder

"W-Wait wait … please spare me! What do you want to know? Just spare me and I'll tell you." Said Doonaseek

"Hou? What is it that you have?" Asked Issei still had his foot on Doonaseek's

"Um… could you let me go?" Asked Doonaseek

The cracking sound was heard as Doonaseek screams out.

"Do you really think you have the right to negotiate?" Asked Issei menace

"Okay okay… please stop! I'll talk, I'll talk." Said Doonaseek

"Now then… why did you Fallen suddenly hunt me down? I remember that I haven't done anything to you at all." Said Issei

"W-We though you have a powerful Sacred Gear so the higher up decided to eliminate you before you become a threat." Said Doonaseek

"Huh?" Said Issei pressing harder making Doonaseek scream out in pain.

"It was the order from above!" Cried out Doonaseek

"You think I'm an idiot? It's obliviously that you didn't care about the order." Said Issei then release him.

Doonaseek thought this is a chance but Issei then changes into his Gunblade and then smack him down burning him.

"GAAHH! What is this flame? I thought you spare me!" Said Doonaseek

"Idiot. Do you think I fall for that? It's oblivious that you don't have any intention to give up. After all, I'm just a normal human. No one would care if I died." Said Issei mockingly

"You bastard! My Fallen comrade will kill you!" Said Doonaseek

"They can try." Said Issei walks out of the mirror world letting Doonaseek burn out.

"But still… Sacred Gear huh? I don't remember having it when I was still fighting." Said Issei as he then suddenly remembered something: "Oh shoot! I forgot to ask what is this 'Sacred Gear'."

… … "Oh well, I could just ask the devils. I still need some answers from them after all." Said Issei looks at the leaflet as he walks home

(ORC)

"… It's not responding." Said Rias

"Could it be…" Said Akeno

"I-I never thought this would happen." Said Rias

"Haiz… what done is done, Rias. It's getting late, we can visit his parents and announced his death tomorrow." Said Sona

"… I'm sorry. It was due to my selfishness." Said Rias lower her head down

"Haiz…" Sighed out Sona. Even though she feels… 'disturb' about Issei's hobby, but he is still just a normal teenager, he doesn't deserve to die like this.

(At the Monday morning)

At ORC, Rias is still thinking about her action cost an innocent student died. As she ponders what to say to his parents, Koneko barges in the room as she looks like she is being chased by an army of angels.

"What's wrong, Koneko?" Asked Rias

"It's Issei-sempai. I just saw Issei-sempai walk through the school gate." Said Koneko

Rias dropped her teacup in shocked as she said: "A-Are you sure it was him?"

"I'm sure." Said Koneko

It was then, Sona barges in and said: "Rias, why is my secretary told me that a student that supposed to be dead is walk in the school right now?"

"I-I don't know…" Said Rias still confuse

"It seems that Issei Hyoudou is not normal as we think." Said Sona

"Let's call him here." Said Rias

A knocking sound was heard. Sona then said: "Ah… just in time. He's here."

(a few minutes earlier)

Issei is about to sit in his seat as the speaker rang out: "Student Issei Hyoudou. I repeat, Issei Hyoudou. You are to report at ORC's old school building."

"Huh… I guess that's my call." Said Issei takes his bag as he goes outside

(Present)

Issei then opens the door to find all 'players' are here. He then said: "So… what honor do I have to meeting face to face with the 'School Idols'?"

"Please sit down." Said Sona

Issei shrugged as he then sits down on the sofa. He then said: "So? What is the matter? Did I do something?"

"No. We just want to discuss a few things." Said Sona

"And… what is it?" Asked Issei

"Who are you?" Asked Sona direct to the point

"Oh? Why is the question?" Asked Issei curious

"I'll be frank… yesterday, did you meet up with a girl name 'Yuuma'?" Asked Sona

"Wait… are you a stalker?" Asked Issei jokingly

"Haiz… this is getting nowhere. We only want to ask that when you met 'Yuuma'. Did she do anything to you?" Asked Sona

"Well… she suddenly confessed to me, but I refuse." Said Issei surprise everyone

"Could you tell me why is that?" Asked Sona

"Since when the student Council can interfere with my love life?" Asked Issei

"We don't have time for game! Tell the President right now!" Said Saji points at Issei

"What if I… refuse?" Asked Issei mockingly

"YAH!" Said Saji charges at Issei but Issei then takes out his mace as he then Saji flying crashed at the wall

"Saji!" Said Sona

"Now then… it's time for me to ask questions." Said Issei as he smacks the mace down hard breaking it as well as nearly breaking the barrier around the room.

"Care to tell me why did you try to get me killed only for turning me into a slave?" Asked Issei

"Y-You knew?" Asked Rias shocked

"Yeah! Yesterday, a Fallen Angel tried to kill me because of this 'Sacred Gear'. It was quite easy to pry the information out of him." Said Issei

"W-What happened to him?" Asked Rias

"What else? I gave him a one way trip to Hell. And you will be as well if your answer doesn't satisfy me. Now… TALK!" Said Issei releasing 'pressure' forcing the devils to kneel down.

**Done. The first rewrite chapter of 'Issei Hyoudou the wanderer". Please leave some comments and PM**

**PS: If you confused, the Dynamos is from Elsword, mace from "Hero? I quit a long time ago" and Gunblade is from Lee Seha (Closers)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Fallen cleanup

"Well? I'm waiting." Said Issei still glaring at them

"W-We didn't mean to…" Said Rias shuttering

"Oh? Then what is this?" Asked Issei fling the leaflet to Rias

"Your familiar put that in my pocket yesterday. What? Did you expect that I would die on that day?" Asked Issei jokingly

"H-Hyoudou-san… I think you should calm down. We are the governors of Kuoh. It will be bad if…" Sona unable to finish her sentence as Issei grabs her by the throat as he lifts her up

"Kaichou!" Said Tsubaki

"Do you think I care? You devils are no different than those crows. Always think that human is your toy at your disposal. And you say this is your territory? Since when? This city belongs to humans, not you!" Said Issei squeezing her throat harder

"I-Issei-kun. I'm truly sorry for our action. Please… let her go." Said Rias

Issei looks at Rias for a moment then he throws Sona back to the chair as she coughing uncontrollably.

"I'm waiting…" Said Issei sitting down dropping his pressure

Rias breathe out what she had been holding in as she then said: "First of all, I'm truly sorry for endangering you like this, Issei-kun. The truth is, I'm in dire need of a strong servant."

"And what do you mean by 'servant'?" asked Issei

"Before that, do you know about the 3 factions?" Asked Rias

"Not exactly…" Said Issei

"Okay. It is like this." Said Rias as she told him about the great wars between the three factions and of course, the role of the Evil Piece as well

"I see… have you ever consider how the human felt when you reincarnate them without their consent. Or what, did you think that it wasn't worth the time for a lowly human?" Asked Issei

"No no… most of us won't do something like that at all." Said Rias

"You said 'most', that doesn't mean all of you." Said Issei

"Yes… unfortunately, many devils have that way of thinking." Said Rias

Issei massages his temple at that. Everywhere he goes, there always will be a douchebag. Issei just shakes his head as he then said: "So then… is this 'Sacred Gear' in me the reason why you people after me?

"You know?" Asked Rias surprise

"You forgot? I just told you that I killed a Fallen Angel yesterday. Apparently, they said that due to my Sacred Gear was dangerous to them that they want to kill me." Said Issei

"Then… are you using the Sacred Gear right now?" Asked Rias

"No. I don't even know I have this 'Sacred Gear' thing until yesterday." Said Issei

"_He already this strong without his Sacred Gear?!_" Though both Rias and Sona shocked

"So… how do I activate this 'Sacred Gear'?" Asked Issei

"Well… try to think of something that you think is the most powerful." Said Rias

"Huh…" Said Issei as he concentrates. The strongest image?

"zero…" Issei mumbled as he remembers a character in the manga.

And then, his right hand suddenly appeared out a red gauntlet.

"So this is my Sacred Gear huh?" Asked Issei looks at it

"Yes. This is your Sacred Gear. It seems the Fallen though it was a threat to them so they want to eliminate you." Said Rias

"I see…" Said Issei as he then standing up

"Issei-kun?" Asked Rias confuse

"I'm going back. I have all the info I need anyway." Said Issei walks out

"Wait… would you join my peerage?" Asked Rias

"You realized that you just arranged for my death yesterday, right? And for the answer, no." Said Issei leave

"I should have known…" Said Rias tiredly

"Rias…" Said Akeno

"I know Akeno, I know…" Said Rias

(After school)

Issei is now walking back home as he then encounters a sight

"Kyah!" Said a nun as she falls down

"Ouu… why do I keep falling down?" Asked the nun trying to stand up

"Um… you okay?" Asked Issei as he hands her the headdress

"Ah yes… thank you very much." Said the nun

"Are you traveling?" Asked Issei looks at the suitcase

"Um… no. I have been transferred to the church in this city. But I don't know the way at all. I don't know the language so it's a little hard to ask for direction." Said the nun

"_Huh? Then why can I understand her… oh right. My passive skill 'Language Conversion'._" Though Issei as he remembers

"Then… how about I show you the place?" Asked Issei

"Really? Oh, thank you! God must have sent you to instruct me." Said Asia happy

"_I don't think God would be desperate enough to ask a God Slayer for help…_" Though Issei sweatdrop

The nun then spots a boy who injured his knee as she then heals him.

"That light… a healing spell?" mumbled Issei

After saying goodbye to the boy, Issei then leads the nun to the church.

"Thank you. Please, can you tell me your name?" Asked the nun

"Oh me? I'm Issei Hyoudou. You can call me Issei." Said Issei

"Issei-san… I'm Asia Argento. You can call me Asia." Said Asia

"Okay… I'll see you around, Asia." Said Issei waving at her as he leaves

(a few days later)

The school is over. His activity is like always, dodging the school, evade the ORC, disappeared from the Student Council eye. On the way back, Issei grabbing something to eat from the convenience store. He is on his way back to his house then his sense starts to pick up something… familiar to him.

"From that house…" Said Issei looks at the resident

Issei touches the door only to find it unlocked. He walks in as he said: "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

Issei walks around the house and arrived at the living room. The instant he did, smell of blood hit him.

He turns to the source to find a corpse is nailing to the wall with its' body being ripped open.

"This is quite a bad taste. Oi, come out. I know you are there." Said Issei

"Welcome! What do we have here? A devil?" Asked the man as he dancing and singing around

When he's near Issei, he then said: "Oya… a human huh? I'm Freed Zelzan the priest."

"Hah… I don't see priest potential in you at all." Said Issei

"What would a stupid brat like you know?" Asked Freed

"I know enough that you are just a psychopath. What kind of priest do this to people?" Asked Issei point at the body

"Hah? Listen here, you shitty brat. This human…" Said Freed kicks the body as he continues: "Devil feeds on human desire. And the human who provides them that is no longer can be called human anymore. Therefore, I killed them so they can't be tainted any more. HAHAHA. Mercy to the sinner, amen. HAHAHAHA."

"Huh… and how are you so different than devils? Actually, scratch that, I think devils are more of a priest than you." Said Issei

"Oh ho… here I was thinking of letting have a painless death, but since you piss me off, I'll make sure your corpse is a masterpiece!" Said Freed brings out his gun to shoot at Issei.

Issei just stood there as the bullet render ineffective to him. After many bullets shot at him, Issei then said: "Are you done with that pea-shooting?"

"Fine! If gun won't work on you, I'll slice you to piece then!" Said Freed using light sword charge at him

Issei just swings his hand as the light sword shatter to piece.

"I thought you had grown out of playing with toy already!" Said Issei mockingly

"Shit! Shit! This is what happened when I bought defective merchandise." Said Freed try to active the sword

Freed was so busy with the sword that he lost sight of Issei as he was kicked straight to the wall imprint him there.

"Bastard! You dare to kick… the great Freed?" Said Freed gritting his teeth

"Father Freed, is there something wrong?" Asked Asia arrived

"Huh? Asia?" Asked Issei

"Issei-san? What are you doing here?" Asked Asia surprise

"Asia-chan. Please heal me. This guy is a devil." Said Freed

"Eh? But Issei-san is not a devil. He's a human just like us." Said Asia confuse

"SHUT UP AND HEAL ME, YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Scream out Freed only to be muffed by the sofa Issei throws at him

"Now that's just rude. Swearing in front of a girl." Said Issei

"Issei-san…" Said Asia

"Come on, Asia. You can stay at my house for the time being." Said Issei

"But…" "Asia… we will have companies a few minutes later. We'll talk at my house." Said Issei cut off

"… yes." Said Asia agree

Issei then teleport away along with Asia as the devil who came look confused as they then return after sensing the Fallen is getting near

(At Issei home)

After explaining Asia's situation to his parents (half-truth of course), his parents agree to let Asia stay. After Asia taking a bath, his parents went to their room as they wink at him and hint him at the box on the table.

Issei's eyebrow twitching as he mumbled: "What kind of parents leave their son alone with a girl with a pack of condom?"

Issei had to throw them away as he prepares some hot cocoa. At that time, Asia came down after taking a shower. Issei saw her and said: "Sit down, Asia. I'll prepare something warm to drink."

Asia complies as she sits on the sofa. Issei then brings out two cups of cocoa as he then gives one to Asia as he then sits down as well.

"Go on, drink. It will help you relax." Said Issei

Asia nodded as she then takes a sip. The cocoa is warm, not too hot nor too cold. It felt… relaxing.

"Okay… now, can you tell me why are you with the Fallen and even with that psycho?" Asked Issei

"Well…" Asia was a little hesitant at first but she then tells him about her life at the church before she was here. How she was called a holy maiden, branded as a witch for healing an injured devil.

At that point, Issei's power starts to leak out uncontrollably as black like aura is surrounding him. Furious can't even describe Issei's feelings to the Vatican. Why has God abandoned someone like her, who is simply follow the teaching? Issei swears if he ever saw God, he'll rip that bastard to shred.

"**Oi oi… calm down, kid. The nun is going to die if you keep unleashing your power.**" Said a voice

"Huh?" Said Issei confused as he remembers. He then sees Asia is nearly out cold from his power

"Ah… I'm sorry Asia." Said Issei "_Damn it. Even though I made a Boundary Field so our conversation won't be interrupted, I forgot about Asia._"

"Um… it's okay, Issei-san." Said Asia weakly

"I'm sorry about that. It just that when I heard your story, I couldn't help it." Said Issei

"Um… it's okay, Issei-san. I'm fine." Said Asia waving her hand

"Hah… _This girl…_" Though Issei at the last part smiling at her kindness. Issei then starts to calm down as he said: "Asia… Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Asked Asia

"Back then, when you heal that devil, do you regret it?" Asked Issei

"Um… no, Issei-san. Because I always believe that like humans, there are many good devils as well. Even though I was exile, I'm glad that I managed to help him." Said Asia smiling

Issei could only chuckle at that as he pats Asia's head. He then said: "I see… Now then, I think you should rest. You can use my room upstair."

"Eh? But… can we just shared the bed?" Asked Asia innocently

"Haha… I don't think that's a good idea. It would cause some misunderstanding. Besides, you don't have to worry. I can sleep down here no problem." Said Issei

"But…" "It'll be fine. Just go, okay?" Asked Issei smiling

In the end, Asia has to agree at Issei's request as she goes to Issei's room.

When Asia is out of sight, Issei then said: "Oi… I know you're here. How about introducing yourself?"

"**Oh? I take it you know about me huh?**" Asked the voice

"Your voice is different from what I know, and you only appear now. So my guess is… you must be the 'Sacred Gear' huh?" Asked Issei

"**You have quite an insight there.**" Sait the voice

"After what I had been through, I'm not surprised at all." Said Issei

"**Indeed. So… Hero and God Slayer huh? It seems that I hit the jackpot with you there.**" Said the voice

"Heh… so how about a name? I need to know the name of my body current resident, after all." Said Issei

"**Yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Ddraig of Welsh Dragon. Also the one who resides in your 'Booster Gear'.**" Said Ddraig

"So… this thing is called 'Booster Gear'? What does it do?" Asked Issei summons out the gauntlet

"**Simple. I can double your power every ten seconds. Which is quite an advantage to you.**" Said Ddraig

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"**Your power right now is easily at the top 10 strongest in this world. Combine with my power, you could easily match with the first and second at the rankings.**" Said Ddraig

"I really just want a peaceful life." Said Issei

"**Partner. Dragon tends to attract many powerful beings. So I don't think you could have something like peaceful life at all.**" Said Ddraig

"Great… just what I need." Said Issei tiredly

"**So partner… what are you intending to do with the nun situation? I'm pretty sure that those Fallen won't let her go that easily.**" Said Ddraig

"What do you mean?" Asked Issei

"**The nun's Sacred Gear is called 'Twilight healing'. It allows her to heal anyone no matter how serious the injuries they have. Not to mention judging from her story, she can heal devil or any supernatural being as well. There's no way those crows would let a Sacred Gear like that out of their hand.**" Said Ddraig

"Wait… what are you saying?" Asked Issei

"**Partner. The worst-case scenario is that they will rip the Sacred Gear out of her soul. If that's the case, the one who had the Sacred Gear will die.**" Said Ddraig

"Those crows!" Said Issei squeezing his fist tight. "I should have known with those crows toward human, they will never actually care for a human at all."

"**So… what's your plan?**" Asked Ddraig

"What else!" Said Issei takes out his mace and said: "I'll kill them of course."

"**I thought you're a hero.**" Said Ddraig chuckled

"I quit being one already." Said Issei as he marches out of the house

(At the church)

"So this is their little nest huh?" Asked Issei

"**Yeah. It seems that there are 3 Fallens and a group of humans as well. How are you gonna get in?**" Asked Ddraig

"Blast the door open of course." Said Issei

"**Simple… but effective. I like it.**" Said Ddraig

The door then being blast open as Issei then walks in.

"Knock knock. Delivery service. We ensure to deliver you the menu that you truly deserved. Free of charge." Said Issei

"Huh… you are that little brat from before? Good timing! I can pay you back, you little shit!" Said Freed

"This is that human boy? You must be losing your edge to lose against this weakling." Said a loli Fallen named Mittelt

"Your friend Doonaseek said the same thing and look what happened to him." Said Issei

"That was you?!" Said a mature one named Kalawarmer as she remembers that Doonaseek hasn't returned at all

"Who cares?! If you bitches don't have the guts, then I'll kill him instead!" Said Freed charges at Issei

"Fool…" Said Issei as his hand appeared out blue flame. He then slams his hand down as in an instant, Freed and the others rogue exorcists become a block of ice. Issei then summons out his 'Heavy Iron Sword' as he swings hard making the ice shattered to pieces.

"Now… is just you two… and that bitch down in the basement as well." Said Issei

"W-What are you? There's no way you're human with that kind of power?!" Said Kalawarmer shocked

"Oh? I'm just a normal high schooler, that's all." Said Issei grinning as he putting the sword on his shoulder

"Wait! Please spare us. It was Raynare idea about killing you." Said Mittelt

"True. But you agree with her at that plan. You also trying to rob Asia's life as well. I think it's time for you to pay for your greed." Said Issei putting away his sword as he then raises both his up.

"Come forth. The twin flame of Netherealm. MAMMON!" Said Issei behind him appeared two skeletons birds they turns into the two swords made of Blue and Yellow flame appear in his hand

"M-M-M-M-MAMMON?!" Said Mittlet

"W-We are done for. That bitch Raynare anger someone she should never anger." Said Kalawarmer

"Burn away, along with your sin!" Said Issei as making a slashing wave and a tornado of Blue and Yellow burn them without a trace and also the wall behind them making a massive hole.

Issei then recalls Mammon back as he then walks down. Ddraig then said: "**Damn. Seeing it by my own eyes is way better than from your memory.**"

Issei chuckled at that as he then enters the basement. He could hear Raynare voice: "Damn it. What is that noise upstairs? I told them to find the nun for me and they are messing around."

"Oh? I assure you, you don't have to worry about them messing around anymore." Said Issei appeared out

"Y-YOU?! How did you get in here?" Asked Raynare

"Take a guess, you'll get cookie." Said Issei amusingly

"You dare to mock me?!" Said Raynare angry

"What do you mean? It's cookies. Everyone loves them." Said Issei chuckled

"BE SILENT!" Scream out Raynare as she charges at Issei with a light spear.

Issei just summons out his mace and smack her aside makes her crash to the wall

"Blindly charge in? Are you an idiot?" Asked Issei

"You bastard! Wait till the others get here…" Said Raynare

"I won't be too sure about that." Said Issei

"Huh? You expected me to believe that you killed them all? You are just a lowly human!" Said Raynare

Issei presses the spike part on his mace deep in Raynare's stomach making her scream out.

"No one wants to hear a bitch barking at all." Said Issei

"You insolent human. Wait till that nun is back to me. I think I'll let Freed has a turn at her after he killed your parents." Said Raynare taunting him

Something inside Issei snapped as he recalls the mace. He then said: "I swear to myself I never pick this up ever again. But since you threaten the people close to me, I think it's time for you to be judge."

Issei then summons out a black sword as it's oozing out blood-red aura.

"W-What in the world is that?!" Said Raynare

"The 0th form." Said Issei.

Raynare then flies out of the basement to the upper level to find the whole church had been destroyed. She needs to run fast but it was too late

"Judgement!" Said Issei as the energy beam blast through the basement ceiling and hit Raynare's full force.

Raynare could only scream out as she was completely vaporized.

After the beam dies down, Issei puts away his sword as he then goes to the ground level. He then looks around and said: "Geez… look like I have gone overboard here."

"**That's an understatement partner. That 'Judgement' skill of yours is quite powerful. I won't be surprised if all three Factions sense that.**" Said Ddraig

"Crap. Then I better bait before they show up." Said Issei went back home.

**Done. Another chapter. Next chapter Issei will have a little surprise for his class. Please comment and PM**

**Imagination Phantasm in this chapter: Code Breaker, Battle Through The Heaven.**


End file.
